


Home Safe

by KillerKissed



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Lesbians, NSFW, Oral, Smut, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed





	Home Safe

Your champion and lover finally arrived back after a short mission. You had tidied up the home for her and decided to surprise her with a French maid costume from a rather scandalous store. You were dressed to the nines, hair done and makeup to perfection. You took the fake duster from off the table in the bedroom as you heard the door shut softly.

“My love?” Brigitte called out into the quiet home. You poked your head out and hid your lower face with the feather duster. She broke out into a grin when she spotted you from the living room. “What are you up to?”

“I don’t know what you could be referring to, mademoiselle.” You inched out of the bedroom and wiggles your eyebrows at her. “I am just working!”

A hearty laugh erupted from her as she walked over to you and snatched you up in her arms. “I didn’t know I had a housekeeper.”

You booped her in the nose. “Now you do. Welcome home, my dearest hero!”

She carried you into the bedroom and plopped you on top of the bed. Her knees straddled your body as she sat up on top of you. Brigitte was just absolutely radiating from your words of praise. “I’m so happy to be home.”

You reached up and rubbed her arms. “You’re looking so good even with the dirt and grime. I’m sure all the girls are knocking on your door!”

Her arms raised up to flex. “Many admire but only I have eyes for you,” She leaned down and started kissing the side of your neck and up your ear. “and what a sight you are.” Her tongue licked up your lobe. A chill went up your spine and a throb started between your legs.

You practically purred underneath your girlfriend. You slid your hands down the front of her body, squeezing her breasts and petting down her stomach. Her teeth nipped at your ear before nibbling down your throat. You gave a low groan as her teeth sank into your neck. Your hand slipped into her pants and underwear to her clit. Your fingers gently rubbed circles against it as Brigitte bucked against your hand. She let go of your neck and hovered above you, moving to where her elbows dug into the mattress on either side of your head. She looked into your eyes. You batted your lashes at her as your fingers slid from her nub to her wet little hole. Her mouth crashed down on yours, her tongue exploring yours. A shudder went through her body as you started to suck on her tongue. Brigitte pulled away for breath as saliva connected you two together. You started to pump your fingers in and out of her cunt.

“Oh, B. Look at what a mess you are. “ You glanced back towards her face. Her pupils were absolutely blown as she stared at you so frazzled. Her hips kept grinding into your hand. She lowered herself back down to your neck. Brigitte began her work on leaving the biggest hickeys on your neck. You felt your panties growing soaked from her attention. Another shudder pressed you two closer together as one of Brigette’s arm slipped to tug on your outfit. “Hold on, this moment is just for you. “

You slid your other hand into her pants to toy with her clit with your fingers plunged deeper into her cunt. Your body knew hers so well. All those spots that made the most shaky breaths leave her body. That special little spot that pulls the deepest moan. She was a mess above you. Her inner walls started twitching. You knew she was so close. Your tongue licked up her neck and she shot you a dirty look. Brigitte liked to keep herself composed more than this. Her teeth found your throat again and sank her teeth into it hard. You squealed in surprise before working faster on her clit. She shook above you hard as she more or less collapses on top. Her walls clenched hard around your fingers. She creamed all over your hand. You couldn’t help but smile.

Brigitte tried to sit back up after the shocks stopped. You gently rubbed her sensitive cunt before removing your hands from her. Your fingers went directly to your mouth as you made eye contact with her. Those lust filled orbs drilled into you as you licked up her juices. She got up carefully from her position on you to sit next to your body on her knees. Her hands then grabbed your hips to where only your shoulders and head touched the mattress. You made a startled noise as one hand roughly yanked your thong off your body before placing your legs on either side of her head. “You’re going to pay for that, little maid. “

You laughed softly but it was cut short as her mouth made contact with your touch starved pussy. Her tongue delved into your folds and swirled around your clit before giving it an overall lick. One strong arm wrapped around your body to pin you to her chest as the other spread your lips wide open to her. Your clit throbbed under the sudden scrutiny. Your skin was on fire as love bites began on your thighs. She sucked on both of your lips before diving back in and barely licking over your hole. You could only whimper and wrap your fingers around her thick arm. Brigitte slowly teased your entrance by barely giving it any attention then dipping into it. You couldn’t contain your noises as the endless torture continued. Her fingers pinched and rubbed your aching clit. Your body could hardly move as her arm kept you so firmly in place. You wiggled and squirmed the best you could. Breath ragged, you could only stare at her as she worked your pussy over.

“Brigitte!” You screamed and dig your nails into her skin. Her lips had wrapped around your clit and started sucking relentless. You moved against her trying to get free. It was constant overstimulation. Your legs turned into jelly and your whole body shook. Your orgasm had you seeing stars. You babbled incoherently and went limp against her. Your lover gently laid you flat on the bed. She wiped her mouth off on your little apron before laying down beside you. Her fingers gently stroked your cheek. All you could do was smile weakly.

Your voice was quiet. “I’m glad you’re home safe. “

Brigitte kissed your cheek before pulling you close to her to snuggle. “So am I. “


End file.
